


Here Comes The Sun

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Summer Challenge 2017 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Daddies!Klaine, Fluff, Klaine Summer Challenge, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: Part of the Klaine Summer ChallengePrompt 1: Here Comes The Sun by Beatles





	Here Comes The Sun

Summer was a wonderful time for Kurt and Blaine. With neither of them in classes, they had more time to spend time with each other in the city that they both loved. 

One of their favorite things to do was to go to Battery Park early in the morning before the temperature was too hot, just after sunrise when the sky was still that beautiful orange. Not too many people were up that early walking around, so the park was quiet. Kurt and Blaine could easily find a bench where they could sit and watch as the sun continued to rise and the sky turned a gorgeous blue color.

It was one of those mornings where Kurt and Blaine got up early and made their way to Battery Park to watch the sunrise together.

“This is always so nice,” Blaine said softly as he and Kurt found a bench to sit on side by side. 

“Yeah, it is,” Kurt responded. “It’s not too hot. It’s quiet. And it’s beautiful.”

They sat their quietly for almost an hour before deciding it was time to continue on with their day. 

As they were leaving Battery Park to go to the grocery store, Blaine locked hands with Kurt. “Do you think we’ll be able to do this with our kids one day?” he asked. 

Kurt smiled. He thought of one day waking up early with Blaine on a warm summer morning. He thought of waking up their children who would be sleeping in rooms down the hall. He thought of grabbing a quick breakfast for everyone as they ran out of the door to head down to Battery Park. “Yeah, I think we will.”

Several years later, Kurt and Blaine woke up early one summer morning. They quickly got dressed and headed down the hall to wake up their 6 year old and 4 year old daughters. Blaine got their daughters dressed and ready to head out the door, Kurt made some jelly toast for everyone in the family. 

With each person headed out the door with jelly toast in hand, the family headed down to Battery Park to watch as the sun rose. 

“It’s always so quiet when we come here this early,” Elizabeth, Kurt and Blaine’s 6 year old whispered as she stood next to the fence.

“That’s because no one likes to wake up this early during the summer,” Blaine explained.

“But why not?” Melody, their 4 year old asked curiously. “It’s always so pretty.”

“Which is exactly why we do get up and come down here,” Kurt responded. “Other people just don’t know how pretty it can be this early in the morning.”

“But maybe we should keep it our little secret,” Blaine said getting down on his daughters’ level. “That way it’s always this quiet and this pretty when we come down here early in the morning. What do you girls think?”

Both girls nodded excitedly. “Okay, Daddy!” 

Blaine stood up to link hands with his husband standing behind their daughters. “You were right.”

Kurt looked at Blaine confusedly. “Not that I don’t appreciate you saying that I’m right, but what do you mean?”

“Several years ago, we came here like we always do in the summer. And we were talking about how beautiful it is out here. And I asked you whether or not we’d still be doing this with our kids. And you said we would. Well, here we are. There’s the sun rising over New York City and we are standing right here in Battery Park with our daughters. You were right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr at iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com


End file.
